The Trip
by Waughsy
Summary: When Sora meets a red headed girl named Kairi he gets the idea to go on a trip to all of the worlds with his cousin Roxas, his best friend Riku and the girl of his dreams Kairi. Sora struggles with deciding what he will do with his life, how to ensure everyone enjoys the trip and also whether or not to tell Kairi how he truly feels.
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell do you manage to get so many balls in? You don't even aim or anything you just hit it as hard as you can and half the time you get my balls in as well," said Sora exasperated, amazed and annoyed all at the same time.

"It's luck. I'm just a super lucky guy which is why I don't need skill. I know my luck will do the job," replied Roxas with a cocky grin.

"Get stuffed. You know I can kick your ass whenever I want if I actually tried. Roxy-Woxy." Sora used the nickname because he knew that Roxas hated it and it would annoy him. What Sora didn't count on was his response.

This was the usual bickering that the two friends had whenever they played pool. Roxas was also Sora's cousin and at the moment Sora was staying with Roxas in Twilight Town. Sora came from the Destiny Islands so staying in a place like Twilight Town was an exciting thing.

"Well then if you're so confident in your ability how about we make the next game more interesting, Tracy?" Sora's eye twitched at the use of his real name. Sora hated his name name it made him sound girly so he would use his second name instead.

"My name is Sora not Tracy. I hate that name!" Sora's voice was angry but he made sure not to yell as they were in a public place.

"Well someone seems to like it," responded Roxas coolly as he pointed to a red headed girl who was giggling.

"Shit," was all Sora could say.

"Now about you beating me I was thinking we could make the usual bet?" asked Roxas once he had finished humiliating his cousin.

"Okay you're on but before we play I just need to deal with something." With that Sora quickly moved from next to his cousin to next to the mystery girl. "Excuse me," he said while tapping her shoulder.

She turned around and Sora nearly forgot to breath. Needless to say she was breathtaking. She had amazing red hair, indigo eyes and an amazing smile (The smile came when she realised who had tapped her shoulder). She wore a simple white top and a purple skirt but simple only made her look better.

"Can I help you?" even the way she talked was amazing to Sora, it was liked angels singing.

"Can you?" asked Sora before he quickly came to his senses and remembered why he came. "Yes you can! I am here to inform you that my name isn't really Tracy, my cousin was just joking around. My real name is Sora Strife."

"Aww that's a shame because I thought that Tracy was a really cute name," said the mystery girl with a wink.

"You did?" asked a confused Sora.

"Yeah I find it sexy when a someone isn't ashamed of their name, no matter how girly it sounds." She whispered the last part in his ear with a seductive voice.

"Oh well then I should probably tell you that Sora is my middle name. My first name is Tracy." Sora decided that he could get over his hatred of his name for this girl.

"I knew it!" cheered the red head as she started laughing and doing a little victory dance.

Sora sweat dropped as he watched this girl who was practically seducing him before doing a victory dance and then it clicked. "Hey you tricked me. You just wanted me to admit that my real name was Tracy," accused Sora.

"Guilty as charged." The red head laughed as she stopped her victory dance.

"That was devious," said Sora

"Yeah I know," smiled the mystery girl.

"You know, that was actually really mean. It hurt my feelings." Sora was pouting and his voice was full of mock hurt.

"Well then to make it up to you how about I give you my name and number?" as she said this, the girl grabbed a pen from a nearby table.

Sora couldn't help but grin at that, "Deal."

15 minutes later, the girl had left and Sora had pen marks on his arm in the form of words and numbers. Sora had also learned the red heads name, Kairi Gainsborough.

"Ok Roxas ready to get beaten." Sora felt as if nothing could stop him now.

He was wrong because 10 minutes later he had lost the game of pool and the bet. 15 minutes later he was standing in the middle of a huge shopping centre with a CD player at his feet and get ready to sing the song of his cousins choice, 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson.

He pushed the play button and the starting of 'Call Me Maybe' started to play. By this time a bit of crowd had formed around Sora wondering what he was going to do so it was lucky that Sora actually a pretty good singer. Sora took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_

It was at this point that Sora saw a familiar flash of red hair amongst the crowd.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_

_As he sung this part he actually saw that it was Kairi because she had managed to push her way to the front of the crowd._

_Your stare was holdin' , Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going, baby?_

It was at this point that Sora realized he might have been staring at Kairi and quickly started to move around the group doing a little bit of a dance to go with his singing. When the chorus came the whole crowd of people became to sing along with Sora and as much as Sora would later deny it, he was actually having a lot of fun.

Everything was going great but at the start of the second verse something happened that no one expected. Someone from the group of onlookers had started to sing and they had an amazing voice. Sora was probably the first to see who was singing because he had hardly taken his eyes off of her since he first saw her. That's right the singer was Kairi and she was a good singer to, she was probably better than Sora and her voice suited the song a lot better.

_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way_  
_I beg, and borrow and steal, Have foresight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, _But it's in my way  
Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin', Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going, baby?

Sora had barely sung the first line and forgot to sing for the rest of the verse because he was too taken aback at how amazing this girl really was (Sora was a sucker for girls that could sing). The only reason he started singing again was because Roxas, being the gentleman that he is, threw his shoe at Sora's head. This had snapped Sora out of his trance and he started to sing again only now he was singing with Kairi as well.

When the song finished everyone who had been watching started clapping and then they even started to throw munny at them, it was all Sora could do not to hug Kairi. He walked up to her and asked if she would like to go get some ice-cream and she agreed, so 5 minutes later Sora, Kairi and Roxas, who was pissed because even though Sora had lost the bet he had got to hang out with a girl which made him a third wheel and to top it off someone had stolen his shoe that he had thrown at Sora so now he was only wearing one shoe, walked out of the ice-cream shop with a bar of sea salt ice-cream each.

"This is the best thing about Twilight Town. The ice-cream," cheered Sora as he licked his ice-cream with enough speed that you would think it would melt any second.

"I know it's amazing. You can't get ice cream like this anywhere else." While Kairi wasn't eating her sea salt ice-cream with as much intensity as Sora she was still licking it like a mad woman.

The next few minutes passed in silence as everyone ate their sea salt ice-cream except for Roxas who was still complaining about his missing shoe.

"Well I had better head home before my Mum freaks out and thinks that I've been kidnapped. Thanks for a great day Sora." She hugged Sora as she said the last bit and all Sora could was mumble something that resembled the words that's okay, "It was nice meeting you Roxas."

"Yeah okay," grumbled Roxas.

"Oh and Roxas I almost forgot. I have something for you." Kairi pulled a shoe out from her handbag and chucked it at Roxas.

"It's my shoe!" cheered Roxas.

"When did you find that?" asked Sora.

"Well remember when we were singing and Roxas threw his shoe at you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I remember," said Sora wondering where this was going.

"Yeah well that's when I picked it up. I was going to give it back to him but I thought it would be more fun to watch him suffer," giggled Kairi.

"Wow you really are devious." Sora smiled as he said this.

"Why thank you." Sora and Kairi started laughing as they watched Roxas try to put his shoe back on and fall over.

10 minutes later Kairi had left and Sora and Roxas were on a tram to take them back home. "Roxas I have an idea," said Sora

"What is it?" Roxas was tired and grumpy after spending most of the day without a shoe.

"When we turn 18 and have finished school we should go on a road trip but not just any road trip. We will go to all the worlds and it will be you, me and Riku and we can all bring one guest, male or female." Sora was now standing to emphasize his speech, "We won't plan anything we will do everything spontaneously. We will stay wherever, look at whatever sights we want to and be gone for as long as we want. We will end up doing anything and hopefully by the end it will have been the most fun we have ever had or ever will have."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm guessing that the guests we bring would most likely be lady friends," asked Roxas amazed at how fun the idea sounded.

"That is correct. The guests could be current lady friends or they could be people you want to make your lady friend," Sora was still standing and other people on the tram were starting to give him funny looks.

"And I'm also going to guess that you want your lady friend to be Kairi."

"Right again my perceptive friend. Also we need to start earning money now to make sure we will be able to afford it," Sora's voice had changed to a more serious tone.

"What do you mean I'm getting heaps of inheritance once I'm 18 remember?" said Roxas.

"Ok so I need to start earning money," corrected Sora.

"That's better." Roxas nodded.

For the rest of the tram ride the two discussed how they could get the money and what they might bring and even after they got back to Roxas' house they kept discussing it until eventually Sora got up and rang someone.

"Hello, this is Kairi." Kairi's melodious voice came through the speaker of Sora's phone.

"Hi Kairi this is Sora. I was wondering because me and Roxas were making plans for a trip that we would do once we finished school and we would go to all the worlds and stuff. It was going to be a more spontaneous trip so we weren't going to have anything specifically planned just that we would decide what to do when we got wherever it is we are going." Sora's voice was nervous and he was speaking very quickly and he thought he was starting to ramble, "anyways we decided that we could both invite a friend to come on this trip and well, I was wondering you maybe wanted to come with me on my trip…With me."

The line was silent for a moment and Sora wondered if he had said something wrong or something and was about to hang up when he heard her voice again. She didn't say much before she hung up but they were words that Sora would repeat in his mind over and over again.

"Sure I'll go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This chapter is only about half the length of my other chapter which is pretty dismal so sorry about that. I'm going to try and update this story regularly but I'm not that good at sticking to dead lines so I'm making no promises.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing in this story.  
**

* * *

"Riku just hear me out for a sec..." Sora was trying to convince Riku to go the road trip that he was planning but there was on big problem, and she was walking towards them right now.

"There you are! I've been trying to find you two for ages. It's like you guys were trying to ditch me." Selphie's face was like one big smile which looked really weird next to the two guys' blank faces and the fact that they were at school.

"We were trying to ditch you but we clearly didn't try hard enough." Sora was joking of course but there was definitely a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Selphie then slapped Sora across the face causing him to reel over in pain.

I think it needs to be explained that Sora and Riku's friendship with Selphie is a weird one. They all act like best friends and do best friend things like come to each other for advice and stuff but at the same time Sora and Riku (Sora especially) found her to be unbelievably annoying so they often avoided her.

"Maybe if you didn't bitch slap me whenever I make a joke," Sora had recovered from the slap although there was now a red hand print on his cheek.

"But you always make it sound so serious," said Selphie while doing a sort of puppy dog pout.

"C'mon Selphie when have I ever been serious about anything? I've never said a serious word before and probably never will. Now Riku I'm being serious about the road trip. It will be awesome and you have to come." Riku was about to make a remark on the stupidity of what Sora had just said but decided to just leave it or they would be there for ages and lunch only lasted 45 minutes.

"Okay I'm in. It sounds like a pretty awesome idea but how are we going to afford this?" asked Riku.

"Ah, this is where I show my brilliance. I have savings of around 4000 munny and thanks to the different odd jobs I do I have calculated my yearly earnings to be about 2000 munny...after deductions. Then if I get a proper part time job then I will be able to earn another 2000 munny onto the original 2000. Finally thanks to educational scholarships I get another 1000 munny a year to spend on whatever I want.' Sora concluded his speech with a bow.

Riku was always amazed when Sora used his brains and showed how much of a genius he could be. Thanks to Sora's laidback personality and his many blonde moments no-one ever thought he was smart but in fact he was one of the smartest students in his class.

"Oh my god that's awesome! I can't wait to go on this trip with you two! It will be so cool with just the three of us going!" Selphie was jumping up and down in excitement and it was all Sora could do not to cringe at the thought of being stuck on a road trip with Selphie.

Sora decided that he had to stop her now, "Selphie you're not going on the road trip," he said bluntly.

"What? Why not?" asked a shocked Selphie.

"Well first this was meant to be a 'bro' trip with me, Riku and my cousin going. No girls (This was a lie). Secondly because I never invited you, you invited yourself (this was true). Finally, and I can't stress this enough, I don't want you to come because you will annoy the crap out of me (this was very true).

"Fine then, I didn't want to come anyway. It sounded like a shit idea." With that she stormed off. Even though Selphie had said she didn't want to go she tried many times to invite herself on the road trip. She even went as far as claiming it was her idea.

Now that Selphie had left Riku turned to Sora and asked, "Sora I know you did a really good job with your calculations and all but I see a problem."

"And what might that be my friend?" asked a curious Sora.

"Well if six of us are coming on the road trip and we are going to go to all the worlds I don't think that you will be able to afford it." While this was a very good point Sora didn't seem to hear.

"Who will you bring on the trip?" asked Sora trying to change the subject.

"What? I don't know." This question had caught Riku off guard.

Sora continued as if Riku hadn't spoken, "I was thinking that you could take Xion." Riku gulped at this suggestion but still Sora continued, "Actually I was thinking that you should ask her out now seeing as you have liked her for ages. Plus this way when the time of the road trip comes around you will have been dating for a couple of years and there will be no doubt that she will come." Sora knew that if he kept talking about Xion he could distract Riku.

"Sora you aren't going to distract me. Now tell me how you will pay for it," demanded Riku although his face had gone a bright shade of red at the mention of Xion's name.

"Hah, but I have distracted you! You had no idea that this whole time I have been leading you into a trap," Sora gloated victoriously.

Riku was confused, "What? What trap? You haven't led me anywhere. We are standing in the exact same place as before."

"Figuratively, I was meaning figuratively. Jeez let me finish next time. Now shall I continue?" Sora couldn't help but feel that Riku said that deliberately just to steal his thunder.

"Go on," sighed Riku while motioning with his hand.

"I will tell you how I am going to pay for the trip but only if you ask out Xion first." Sora had a very mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" asked a shocked Riku.

"They're the rules," Sora said plainly.

"But that's unfair!" started Riku.

"Hey I don't make the rules I just enforce them"

"But you did make the rules," said a very frustrated Riku.

"Whatever. Are you gonna ask her out or not?" Sora was very nonchalant about the situation.

"Fine, I'll do it," sighed Riku in defeat.

Riku was totally unprepared for what Sora did next and was ready to kill him for it. "HEY XION, RIKU WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! CAN YOU PLEASE COME OVER HERE?" Once Sora had finished yelling to Xion, who was about 30 metres away from the two, he turned to Riku who was giving him a death glare, "You're welcome," added Sora with a whisper.

After a walk that Riku swears went in slow motion Xion arrived at the two boys and said, "What did you want to ask me Riku?"

"Oh... well um you see Xion I was kinda wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me? I understand if you're busy or don't want to..." Riku was going to continue before Xion's giggling cut him off.

"Sure Riku, I'd love to go see a movie with you." Xion had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Cool." Was all Riku could say.

"Well I had better get back to my friends bye Sora. See you later Riku." With that Xion walked back to her friends leaving a dumbfounded Riku with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well wasn't that great." The sound of Sora's voice snapped Riku out of it and reminded him why he went through all that.

"Now tell me this big secret that I had to risk public humiliation for." Riku was on the balls of his feet wondering what the amazing secret might be.

"Okay fine. Remember how I said my cousin was going to come with us?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Riku suspiciously as he wondered where this was going.

"Well he's loaded so he was going to pay for most of it," said Sora.

Riku sweat dropped, "You mean to tell me that you got me to ask Xion on out risking public humiliation, my pride and my manhood all for that?"

"Yep."

"I hate you Sora."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter two. The next chapter will be when they start the trip...hopefully. School is going to start very soon so i don't know how often i will be able to update this story but i will still try to do it once a fortnight.**

**I would also like to make a special shout out to YourPreciousHeartless who has written my first ever review. Thanks for the positive feedback and i would love to receive more reviews from other people. I would especially love to get some constructive criticism on how to make it a better story.**

**Cheers guys  
**

**-Thomas  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am really sorry to all of you because this chapter is extremely late. I could use excuses like school started and I was getting heaps of homework or something like that but then I'd be lying because even though I got lot's of homework I was never that busy. I am hoping i will have the next chapter up really soon to make it up to you guys for being lazy but I'm not going to make any promises just in case. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing about this story except for the idea of going on a road trip. However I do wish I owned Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_3 years later. Sora and Roxas became bestfriends with Kairi and they all met up with each other whenever they could. Riku and Xion became a couple and have been dating ever since Sora set them up and still to this day Sora claims that he must be a love guru to start such a successful relationship. Sora, Roxas, Riku and Kairi had formed a band called 'Insert Band Name Here'. They became popular with their hit song 'Oblivion' which got in the Top 10 hits in multiple countries. The band earned the group lots of money and fans but all three boys decided they would rather live a regular life and although they stopped touring the worlds and writing new songs they performed every so often even though it was usually just a small gig at the local festivals and celebrations. Having earned plenty of money and finished school Sora and Roxas plan a going away part at Roxas' beach house on Destiny Islands to start them off on their self-proclaimed 'greatest road trip of all time'._

"Roxas, how long before everyone arrives?" Sora asked for the umpteenth time day. He was bored because the cousins were throwing themselves a little going away party at their beach house in destiny islands and they had finished setting up 4 hours before anyone was going to arrive.

"A couples hours before the party starts but Riku, Xion and Kairi will be here soon so just have another potion and relax." Roxas casually threw a potion to Sora and also grabbed one for himself. "I think Ventus said he was going to come by as well and possibly bring some more drinks."

"Cool that will mean we can have our own drinks stash. Actually you won't because you're still under age but I will." Sora taunted Roxas because while his 18th birthday was only a couple of weeks away he was still too young to drink legally unlike Sora whose 18th birthday had been a few months ago.

"Oh haha you really think that will stop me drinking?" asked Roxas.

"No, but it's still fun to tease you about it." Sora took a mouthful of his potion and looked around the beach house. He kept looking at everything they had set up until his gaze reached the small stage area they had made. "Still don't get too drunk because we still have to perform tonight."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, thanks. If anyone needs to watch how much they drink though it's you. I mean can't have you slurring your words and failing to play lead guitar."

Just then the doorbell rang and the two stared at each other having a silent battle over who would have to open the door. "Rock, paper, scissors?" challenged Sora.

"Ok best seven out of twelve," replied Roxas.

Sora was totally perplexed, "Why that number?" Sora's voice was filled with confusion.

"Why not?" countered Roxas.

"Ok let's go. Rock, paper, scissor!"

They were both equal with 4 games each and were about to play another game when they heard and very familiar albeit angry female voice. "You two better not be playing rock, paper, scissors to see who opens the door!"

"Shit. Now what do we do she is going to skin us alive," said Roxas.

"Don't worry cuz just leave is to me." With that Sora silently crept up to the door placed his hand on the door knob. Roxas thought he was about to open the door but instead he locked it then sprinted back into the lounge room where Roxas was and dived over the couch.

"What the hell kind of a plan was that! She's only going to be more pissed you idiot!" Roxas said in an angry whisper at Sora and by the look on his face you could tell he was stressed.

"Well you weren't doing anything and if we waited any longer she might have actually tried opening the door which would have had us both stuffed." Sora defended himself as best he could while still whispering.

"Yeah but now we have absolutely no way to save ourselves." Roxas was whispering very fast now and a sweat had broken out across his face.

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that." Soon Sora had the same worried look on his face and both Sora and Roxas jumped when they heard a third voice very clearly.

"Why are you two hiding behind the couch and whispering instead of opening the door?" When both boys looked up they saw a red headed girl standing and much to their surprise she was smiling. In fact she didn't even look slightly annoyed which only made the two boys even more fearful.

"Roxas, what do you think here plan is?" Sora kept is eyes on Kairi just to make sure that she didn't attack when he wasn't looking

"I don't know but the correct thing to do now is to back away and not let her out of your sights. I have a feeling that she will strike when our backs are turned." Roxas had the same wary look on his face that Sora had.

"Umm you guys know that I can hear you, right?" Kairi had a confused look on her face as if she didn't understand why they were acting the way they were.

"Oh sorry Kairi we were just joking around. We thought you were mad because we didn't open the door for you," said Sora with an apologetic grin.

"Yeah joking," Roxas laughed nervously until Sora elbowed him in the gut.

"I couldn't be mad at you two yet. We haven't seen each other for months so come on give me a hug," said Kairi as she spread her arms out wide to hug the two boys. They all moved in to have a group hug and as Kairi's arms circled around the two boys they realised the grave mistake they had made.

"WAIT KAIRI NO!"

"KAIRI IT WAS ALL SORA'S FAULT. PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME!"

Both boys were screaming because Kairi's arms had trapped them and her hands had grabbed the waistbands of their underwear.

"Please Kairi please don't do this," begged Sora.

Kairi's grip on their underwear tightened, "Maybe next time you'll actually open the door instead of locking it and forcing me to go round the back."

"So that's how she got in the house."

"Sora this really isn't the time to be amazed by obvious facts."

"Come on, you can't actually have known the whole time she snuck round the back to get in the house."

"Well how else was she supposed to get in."

"I don't know she might have been so angry that she was able to break the lock with her bare hands or maybe she has ghost powers and walked right through the door. That would explain why she was able to sneak up on us."

"What the hell is wrong with aghhhhhh" At that moment Kairi became tired of their bickering and gave them both the mother of all wedgies. This was such a big wedgie that the waistbands of their underwear were halfway up their backs and both boys were wondering how Kairi could be so strong.

Kairi let go of Sora and Roxas' underwear and they both let out a sigh of relief. "Now maybe next time you two idiots will actually open the door for me instead of playing rock, paper, scissors," after waiting for the two 'idiots' to apologize to her for not opening the door Kairi continued, "Great now that that's settled where can I get a drink? I'm dying of thirst."

"In the kitchen, it's just through there." Sora pointed in the direction of the kitchen and waited until Kairi was out of earshot before turning to Roxas, "do we really want to bring her along?"

Roxas paused for a moment before answering the question, "I'm not sure. Maybe if we leave early enough tomorrow we can leave her behind and save our ass's…literally." All of a sudden an angry sounding voice came from the kitchen.

"What?! Did I just hear what I think I heard?" the tone of Kairi's voice was enough to make Sora jump.

"Umm it depends. What do you think you heard?" Sora sounded extremely nervous.

"I thought that I heard you two talking about leaving me behind" Kairi still sounded angry.

"I don't know why you think you heard that because Roxas and I were just saying how much we missed you and stuff." Sora spoke quickly only making it more obvious he was lying.

"Aww I missed you guys too," Kairi came out of the kitchen with a drink in hand and she was smiling, "I especially miss messing with you guys." The look on Kairi's face told the boys that she was never really mad and had been messing with them the whole time. Both Sora and Roxas just about passed out from relief.

_Riku and Xion arrived just after Kairi did and all the old friends had a quick catch up before the party started. All the guests had arrived at 9:00pm and the party was going full blast by 10:00pm._

_11:30pm_

"Hey everyone how are you enjoying the party?" Sora's voice rang throughout the house thanks to all the speakers that were hooked up to the microphone that he was speaking through. After waiting for the drunken roar that sounded something like 'yes' and 'hell yes' mixed together. "Good now I'm sure you all know that all the hosts of this party are also all the members of 'Insert Band Name Here', another drunken cheer, and what sort of hosts would we be if we didn't play at least one song for our closest and dearest friends. This time a deafening cheer erupted as Riku and Roxas walked onto the small makeshift stage and stood in their places next to their instruments.

"This is a song that I am going to dedicate to a very special girl. She is the coolest, funniest and most odd person I know and no matter where we are she somehow manages to be able to sing and dance without a care in the world. Of course I'm talking about my best friend Kairi."

The crowd of party goers went wild as Roxas started to play the drums and set the rhythm for the song. Sora picked up his electric guitar and started to slam down a riff while Kairi prepared to sing backup.

"She works for the weekend, mixed tape of her favourite bands, tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo's sound."

Sora was strumming powerfully on his electric guitar as he serenaded the microphone with his voice, every now and then looking at Kairi and smiling as she started to move to the rhythm. On the third or fourth time that Sora looked at Kairi, she looked up and their eyes met. Kairi's face lit up into a massive smile and she started laughing while she danced and Sora guessed it was either because she was having lots of fun or because she was drunk, most likely both.

"She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so, Lost in stereo, lost in stereo, She's outta control, so beautiful, in stereo, lost in stereo."

At this stage everyone at the party had started dancing to the music, while cheering and shouting at the same time. Sora was extremely happy because there was something about playing music that can cause you not to have a care in the world. He felt like it didn't matter if he was the worst musician in the world, if he had fun and enjoyed himself when he played guitar or sang then everyone else would have fun and enjoy it as well.

"And I've been, Waiting, for so long, But she'll never know, I'm losing hope, 'Cause she's so, Lost in stereo, lost in stereo."

As the song finished, the beach house filled with a deafening roar from all the screams and cheers from drunken partygoers. Kairi ran onstage and gave Sora a huge hug before moving on to talk to the other band members. Sora was just about to go join his friends when he felt someone grab his wrist. When he turned around he saw his cousin, and Roxas' older brother, Ventus.

"Hey Ven, What do you want?" asked Sora.

"You need to come with me so we can show some losers how real men play potion pong." Ven's words were slurred which proved that he was drunk.

After a couple seconds thinking about just how much Ventus had had to drink Sora came to a decision, "Okay let's go. Show me where these losers are."

After a short walk to the back patio Sora saw a ping pong table which had been set up for a huge game of potion pong. It had massive triangles of cups set up on either side of the table and then just a couple cups placed sporadically around the table. At one end of the table Sora saw the two 'losers' who were actually some of Sora's friends from school named Tidus and Wakka.

"Hey you two girls ready to play?" Tidus challenged Ventus and Sora and before Sora could respond Ventus dragged him to the table. Once they were at the opposite end of the table Tidus began to explain the rules. The rules are first one to run out of potion loses. If both team members either pass out or spew they lose. The ball has to land in the cup with only one bounce and lastly the extra cups are filled with mega-potion for an extra challenge." Tidus then seemed to pull a ping pong ball out of thin air. "Let's play!"

* * *

**I promise that actual trip will start soon maybe one more chapter before they start. **

**Ok now a more serious thing is that i would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to review this story. It doesn't have to be a massive review, it doesn't have to be a good review because some of you may not like the story. What I would like though is that if you don't like the story, can you please tell me why so i can try and fix that problem. Or if you have any advice about what i could do better or just what I'm doing wrong it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Cheers guys :)**

**-Thomas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hows it going?**

**I'm really proud of myself because i have actually finished this chapter withing a fortnight of my last chapter. YAY! :)**

**This is the last chapter of the party and the actual road trip will start next chapter. You should all get excited. I've got all sorts of shenanigans that the gang will get up to and there might be a new main character coming soon O.o and there might even be some dramatic twists unless you guys would prefer a story full of random, happy, fun in which case i will just do that.**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about kingdom hearts even though i really wish i do.**

* * *

"Do any of you guys know where Sora went?" asked Kairi as she looked left and right hoping to catch a glimpse of his trademark brunette spikes.

"Yeah I saw Ventus come and take him somewhere," answered Roxas.

Kairi gave Roxas a sarcastic look, "I'm going to ask again. Does anyone know _where_ Sora went, not who Sora is with."

"I did answer your question I said he's with Ven," Roxas responded matter-of-factly.

"How did that answer my question?" asked Kairi doing little to hide her frustration at the blonde.

"Okay Kairi I told you he was with Ventus and whenever you see Ventus what is he doing?" Roxas spoke the last part slowly as if he was talking to an idiot, which he thought he was.

"I don't know, I only ever see him at parties," Kairi whined.

"What is he always doing at those parties?" prompted Roxas.

"Playing potion pong?" asked Kairi hoping this was the right answer.

"Correct! Now who is he always playing potion pong with?" questioned Roxas knowing that Kairi would figure it out now.

"Sora," Kairi's face lit up as she finally got Roxas' point but then it changed to a look of annoyance, "So instead of simply telling me that Sora is playing potion pong with Ventus out the back, you gave me a bunch of riddles to figure out where he is?"

"Yes, but it's because it's so boring when you just people the answer. It's much more interesting to have them figure it out, and they were hardly riddles, they were more like simple questions." Roxas tried to defend himself knowing that if he didn't Kairi would undoubtedly hit him.

Kairi was starting to get sick of Roxas' voice, "whatever, let's just go find him." With that she turned on her heel and headed towards the backdoor.

"Ready for this? Over the shoulder, no look shot," Sora tossed the ping pong ball over his shoulder and heard it first bounce on the table then plonk into one of the potion cups. The crowd that had started to form around the ping pong table cheered at the unbelievable shot that won Sora and Ventus their eighth game in a row. "Start drinking biatches cos you lose!" while Sora was trying to keep a cool demeanour on the outside, he was freaking out like a school girl inside his own head '_OMG! OMG! OMG! IT ACTUALLY WENT IN! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? ACTUALLY I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I AM NOW THE GOD OF POTION PONG.'_

Having drunk a fair bit of potion from all the consecutive games had made Sora a little bit drunk and being a little drunk also made him a little bit obnoxious. "Anyone else want to challenge the undefeatable, unbeatable and impossibly sexy king of potion pong?" Ok being drunk had made Sora very obnoxious.

"Me and Roxas will challenge you," yelled Kairi while she waved her hands in the air "We challenge you at ultimate death match potion pong."

"Umm Kairi what the hell are you doing? I never said I wanted to play potion pong, let along ultimate death match potion pong." Roxas had started to complain to Kairi for volunteering him without his consent.

"Are you saying you challenge me and Axel to potion pong and you want 28 cups to be filled with mega-potion?" Sora's ego boosted drunkenness was causing to act all high and mighty as if he was an actual king.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Unless you're too chicken and don't want to play ultimate death match potion pong." Kairi taunted Sora knowing that he would take the bait.

"How dare you even suggest that I might be a chicken! I accept! Now you better prepare to get your arses kicked by the king of potion pong." Sora, Axel, Kairi and a slightly reluctant Roxas wandered over to their respective ends of the ping pong table as someone filled 28 out cups with mega-potion and laid them out in a pyramid pattern on each side. "Last chance to back out and not get completely humiliated," warned Sora.

"I never back out of a challenge, especially not if I'm the challenger." Kairi smirked confidently while Roxas nervously gulped.

"Ok game on"

_5 minutes later. Roxas had run off and spewed meaning he was out and Axel had passed out._ _Only Sora and Kairi remained standing and each had 5 cups left._

"You're not too bad Kairi. Credit where credit is due, I mean you've even outlasted Axel."

"Thanks Sora. You're not so bad yourself." Kairi gave Sora a wink which caused his face to go red.

"Ok Kairi seeing as we are even at the moment how about we make this a little more interesting"

"What are you thinking of?"

"A sudden death rapid fire round. We can both through a ping pong ball whenever we want and first to drink all their mega-potions loses. And just to make it a little more interesting I think the loser should be the one who has to drive tomorrow."

"Ok deal. Someone bring us more ping pong balls. And we need to set up our remaining cups in a row so that it is fair."

After a minute the cups were repositions and both Kairi and Sora had 20 ping pong balls each. Sora turned to the rather large crowd that was watching this epic game of potion pong, "Okay we need you guys to do a count down so we both start at the same time. Start the count down from 10…..Go!"

"10…..9…..8…..7…..6…..5…..4…..3…..2…..1….. GO!" The crowd chanted loudly and screamed the last word as loud as they could. You'd think it was the Grand Prix the way everyone acted.

Immediately both Sora and Kairi started to bounce ping pong balls across the table. Kairi managed to get the first ball in and soon followed with getting the second but as Sora was drinking both his drinks he managed to get one ball in. This gave him a bit of a break from Kairi's onslaught of balls but only for a moment because she had quickly downed her drink and returned to her frenzied assault. She got another ball in which left Sora with only 2 cups left and Kairi with 4 cups.

In his desperation Sora grabbed a handful of ping pong balls and threw them all at once. Luck must have been on his side though because amazingly 3 of Sora's ping pong balls went in. This caused the crowd to cheer from the lucky shot and it also put him in the lead. Now Sora had 4 balls left and he only had to get one. Being as careful as he could Sora aimed each shot but none were going in and he was down to only 1 ball. To make matters worse Kairi tried Sora's tactic of throwing a bunch of balls at one and it managed to get 1 of Sora's 2 remaining cups.

As he was drinking Kairi bounced her last ball towards Sora's only remaining cup. It was obvious that the shot was going in so Sora did the only thing that could save him and hoped it worked. He bounced his ball as fast as he could and hoped it landed in Kairi's cup before her ball landed in his cup. The ball separated from his hand and landed on his side of the table before bouncing up. As it bounced up it did something that absolutely no one expected. It hit Kairi's ball and bounced it back to her side of the table while his went back towards Sora.

A silent gasp spread across the crowd, amazed by what they had seen and then almost at once everyone went wide eyed as the realised what was about to happen. To Sora and Kairi the next few seconds went in slow motion as their own balls, having been deflected back the way they came, heading towards their own cups and landed in them simultaneously. Everyone was silent as they tried to understand what had happened. For a full minute neither competitor made a sound and they just stared at each other with stunned looks on their faces until Sora smiled, removed the ping pong ball and picked up his cup. Kairi quickly followed suit and both contesters walked up to each other and touched their cups together.

"Cheers." Sora couldn't help but smile, simply because of the almost impossible ending to the most intense game of potion pong he was ever going to play. Both he and Kairi drank at the same time and when they were finished Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and held it up in the air like a referee would do to the victor at the end of a boxing match. "I give you the co-king of potion pong!" the crowd cheered at this and someone had brought the stereo outside and began playing music so everyone danced.

"So co-king, what did you think of my performance?" Kairi asked with a laugh as her and Sora both danced without a care in the world.

"It was absolutely exceptional," complimented Sora, "but your still going to be driving tomorrow." Sora gave Kairi a cheeky smile as he said this.

Kairi just laughed.

* * *

**So what did you think? If you liked it please review, if not still review and just tell me what you didn't like and i'll try and fi the problem next time.**

**Oh yeah like i said at the start of this chapther, if you guys would like this story to have either some small dramatic twists, some big dramatic twists or to just keep it all the way it is with non-stop mindless fun and games please tell me in either a review or private message. Depending on what people choose is what sort of story i will do.**

**Now if you readers wouldn't mind telling other people about this story and help it gain popularity i would really appreciate it :)**

**Finally I'm thinking of doing another story as well and this one will be more action packed and also a lot more serious and darker. It will probably be M rated. I'll post the first chapter soon so you can tell me what you think.**

**Cheers, from Thomas**

**P.S I start holidays in a week so i am hoping to get either two or three chapter completed for this story during that time. I'm not promising anything but it's highly likely :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Okay well i suppose i should start with a quick apology because its taken me so long to upload this chapter. I'll give you guys a better apology at the bottom of the page but for now have fun reading this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story**

* * *

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon and its warm rays were painting the Destiny Islands in a beautiful morning glow. It was one of the most amazing sunrises to be seen on the Destiny Islands for years and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the awe-inspiring moment, everyone except the people that attended Sora and Roxas' party last night. They were all asleep in tents along the beach, except for Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Riku and Xion.

Some of the suns gentle beams of sunlight shone through Sora's bedroom window and onto his face awaking him from his drunken slumber. As Sora's eyes opened he let them scan his bedroom before the gazed out the window and watched the sunrise. After watching the sunrise for a few moments Sora decided to get out of bed and it was only then that he realised he wasn't the only person in his bed. He turned his head to his left and saw a girl with black hair lying next to him. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and then when he checked himself realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes either.

_Ok stay calm Sora this isn't that bad. As long as you can remember her name everything will be okay. But what was her name? Misty? Heather? Kate? Naked black-haired Girl? Shit I can't remember! Well I need to think of something to call her. Babe? Nah that sounds too surferish. Honey? That makes us sound married. Beautiful? Yes that'll work beautiful it is._

Sora gently brushed some of her hair away from her face and when he saw a smile form on her face, knew that she was awake. "Good morning cutie," Sora said in a gentle hushed voice.

Her eyes opened and her smile grew bigger. "Good morning Sora."

* * *

"Is Sora still asleep? Roxas go wake him up." Kairi's voice was commanding and authoritative, just like a mother.

"Why can't you do it?" pleaded Roxas.

"Because I'm cooking breakfast for everyone, that's why." True to her word Kairi was standing in the kitchen of the beach house cooking bacon and eggs in a frying pan.

"Well why can't Riku or Xion do it?" Roxas was going to try as hard as he could to get out of this.

"Riku and Xion are packing the car and buying supplies for the road trip. Now go wake your goddam brother so he can get his breakfast."

"I will after I eat my own breakfast." With that Roxas quickly grabbed a plate with some bacon and eggs on it and started shovelling it into his mouth.

"God I can't believe how uncivilised you are Roxas. Can you at least chew with your mouth closed?" Kairi had a disgusted look on her face which only intensified when Roxas started to talk with his mouth full of food making sure that Kairi would be able to see all of the chewed up food in his mouth.

"Oh My God you are so gross." Kairi proceeded to slap Roxas in the face.

"Ow Kaiwi thath reawwy hurth" complained Roxas as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Well then next time how about you chew with your mouth closed you little shit." Kairi gave Roxas a death stare. "Now swallow that gargantuan mouthful of food and wake up Sora."

Roxas swallowed his food and sighed "Ok fine I'll go wake him," he trudged off towards Sora's room but before he could reach it the door flung open and Sora, wearing nothing but his boxers, literally fell through the doorway and hit the wall opposite as a shoe followed him through the air and hit him on the head. Before Roxas could ask if he was ok a black-haired girl wearing not-a-lot came barging out of Sora's bedroom yelling things like how much she hated him, how he was a complete and total ass-hole but mostly she was screaming about how her name was Julie. She then quickly stormed out the front door and then down the street, all while yelling profanities at Sora.

Roxas looked at Sora and Sora looked at Roxas and both completely stunned by what just happened and then they heard Kairi's voice "Who the hell was that?"

When Sora turned his head towards Kairi she was able to see that he a shocked look on his face and when he finally spoke he sounded almost dazed. "Didn't you hear? That was Julie."

* * *

After the trio had recovered from the psycho girl they were sitting in the kitchen and waited for Sora to finish breakfast so he could inform about this morning's hectic events.

"Hurry up and finish eating Sora so you can tell us why an almost naked girl stormed out of your bedroom in a fit of rage." Roxas was getting impatient and really wanted to know what happened. He had figured out why she was almost naked but he was still clueless as to why she was so angry.

Sora quickly swallowed his mouthful of bacon and then proceeded to tell his friends the events that unfolded in his bedroom. "Okay well it all started last night sometime after the potion pong game against Kairi. I met Julie sometime afterwards and we started talking about random stuff but because I'm so irresistible it didn't take long for us to head to the bedroom. After a great night of 'hanging out' we fell asleep and then I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember her name. When she woke up I was able to make it seem like I remembered who she was by using words like 'cutie' or 'you'. After a few minutes I remembered what here name was so I thought it would be a good time to ask if she wanted breakfast and introduce her to."

Roxas was the first to speak because Kairi's mouth was a gaping hole as she tried to comprehend what Sora was saying. "Okay firstly how much of that is true and secondly, that still doesn't explain why she spazzed out and threw a shoe at you."

"Well the only parts I'm certain about is that I played a game of potion pong against Kairi and everything that happened after I woke up in bed with a strange naked woman," answered Sora looking slightly embarrassed as he spoke.

"Okay I suspected that much now can you please tell me why she went skitz?" Roxas was started to get frustrated now.

"Sora you horny son of a bitch! You couldn't even keep it in your pants long enough to learn the girls name." Riku had just walked through the front door carrying heaps of shopping bags with Xion closely in tow.

"What? How did you know about that?" asked Sora genuinely surprised that his best-friend new such details.

"Well Xion was driving the car when we saw a girl walking down the side of the road wearing nothing but her underwear. We asked her why she was only in her underwear and she told us this whole story about how she met this amazing guy named Sora last night and eventually she had sex with him. Then she told us how when she woke up in bed with you this morning you couldn't even remember her name. What was it you called her? Beatrice?" At this point everyone except Sora started laughing at the ridiculous name that he thought was hers.

"hahahaha oh my god Sora how could you possibly have thought that Beatrice was her name. No-one has a name as bad as Beatrice these days." Kairi was trying to recover from her laughing fit but only cracked up even more when she said the name again.

Riku stopped laughing and looked at Kairi, "Hey my aunt's name is Beatrice."

Nobody could control themselves at this point and they all broke out into fits of laughter that continued for another ten minutes and only stopped because it was actually starting to hurt to laugh.

* * *

"Okay guys we've packed everything in the car so we should probably head off soon or else it will be too late to do anything once we get to twilight town." Once everyone had recovered from laughing at Sora's unfortunate early morning mistake they finished packing everything that they would need for the trip and then just relaxed in the lounge room while having a drink.

"Is everyone certain that they have packed what they want because once we leave we aren't turning around," Sora was acting like the responsible leader to get everyone organised.

"For the twenty sixth and a half time. Yes we are certain we have packed everything." The reaction that he received from Roxas showed that everyone was sick of his asking.

"Okay good. Then I spose we better have a toast to commemorate the start of our fantastic and magnificent journey." Sora looked at everyone expectantly, hoping they would follow suit.

Roxas just gave him a deadpanned look, "you're kidding right?"

"Aww come on Roxas it sounds like fun," chirped Xion from her seat on Riku's lap.

Being the whipped boyfriend he was Riku quickly echoed Xion's opinion, "Yeah come on Roxas. It's fun to be a little corny."

Seeing that he was about to lose the argument Roxas turned to his last possible ally in this fight, "Come Kairi. At least you must think this is stupid."

All he got as a response was Kairi raising her drink in the air, "To the craziest, wildest, funnest and probably the stupidest thing we will ever do."

Everyone else raised their drinks in the air and clinked them together even Roxas because deep down he had actually wanted to be the one to suggest the idea but Sora stole his thunder.

"CHEERS"

* * *

After everyone had finished their drinks they piled into the car and got ready to leave. Sora was in the driver seat and Kairi was in the front passenger seat, Roxas was sitting in the middle row of passenger seats and Riku and Xion were sharing a back seat.

"Sora what are we waiting for?" asked Kairi as spiky haired brunette fiddled around with the radio.

"Just wait I made a special CD for driving music. Now where is the play button? Ah here it is," Sora pressed the play button and a song started to play that no-one could recognise but they all thought it sounded extremely familiar.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair._

As soon as Simba's and Zazu's voices started singing Kairi let out a fangirl scream. "This is the best song ever!"

"Haha I thought you would like it," Sora had a massive grin on his face.

Sora started driving and he and Kairi were singing along with the song doing the parts of Simba and Nala respectively and Riku would cover all of Zazu's lines.

For what would not be the last time on the trip Roxas looked up at the sky and asked "Why did I agree to go on this trip?"

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Average? I'd love to know guys so please review :)**

**Now it is apology time. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter because I've actually had it completely finished for ages and just never got around to uploading it. My reason for not uploading it was because I've been searching for a particular fanfic that i read ages ago. It was before i had an account here so i wasn't able to favourite the story or author and now i can't remember what the story was called or who wrote it.**

**I don't remember how old the story is but i do know it's over a year old. All i remember is that it started of with Sora accidentally confessing his feelings for Kairi at the start of their summer holidays when she sneaks into his bedroom to wake him up. They both pretend that it didn't happen and then Sora's cousin Roxas moves in with Sora and his Mum because of his family problems. Sora and Roxas hate each other and keep fighting and Kairi starts to get really mad at Sora for fighting with Roxas and because he likes her. Roxas and Kairi start to become close and Sora starts to become close with Namine after having to stall her so she wouldn't find her surprise birthday party. I didn't get to read anymore so i don't know how it ends but i really liked that story.**

**If any of you guys think you might know a story somewhat similar to that could you please tell me so i don't have to keep going back through all the kingdom hearts fanics. Also sorry the description of the story is somewhat jumbled and not very detailed.**

**Again please review and if you know the story I'm trying to find please tel me**

**Cheers**

**-Thomas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I would like to say I have a great excuse for taking so long to update but the truth that I just suffered writers block and then i kind of forgot about the story. Anyways I would like to apologise to anyone thyat has been waiting for me to update because you don't deserve this kind of treatment. Anyways you probably want to read the chapter so I'll let you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

"I'm telling you that modern music, while fun and catchy, is not even close to being as good as old music. Even the early 2000's produced some good music but by that stage good music was on the decline and a good song became harder and harder to come by," Sora was having one of his usual arguments with his cousin about pointless crap which did nothing except give the winner a small sense of satisfaction that comes with winning any argument, unfortunately there never was a winner because both boys were too stubborn to understand the others point of view. This particular argument was about what the best music is.

"I'll admit that there have been some pretty big music blunders like Rebecca Black, Bieber and Dubstep," both Roxas and Sora shuddered at the word Dubstep, "but there are some fantastic songs that have been released in recent years. Have you heard Lady Gaga, Of Monsters and Men, Rihanna and Macklemore?"

"Okay I'll admit that Of Monsters and Men and Macklemore have had some decent songs but Rihanna's songs have the stupidest lyrics and I gave up on Lady Gaga after I watched the 'Paparazzi' music video and saw how stupid the song and the video were," Sora gave Roxas a death stare in the car mirror as he went on his mini tirade.

"Okay you two need to shut up right now. How about we settle on a tie and say both time periods had good and bad music?" Riku had an annoyed look on his face because while Xion and Kairi had fallen asleep he was awake and had to listen to the endless argument.

"Fine," groaned both boys in unison.

"Good," Riku sat back in his seat and listened to the songs on the radio.

Silence filled the car save for the sound of the radio until Roxas suddenly burst forward and shouted "PULL OVER!" This would have been okay had he not shouted loud enough to wake up Kairi and Xion and also scare the living daylights out of Sora. Sora swerved when Roxas yelled and almost hit an oncoming truck

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Sora trying to settle his heart beat from 1000 beats a minute.

"There was a girl stranded on the side of the road with her broken down car. I think we should go help her," answered Roxas in a much calmer and more relaxed tone.

Xion's still tired voiced chirped up from the backseat "let me guess, she was hot wasn't she?"

Roxas face went red and his started stammering "w-well I suppose most people would consider her quite attractive but I-I just thought that we should do a nice thing for someone else and help them out. It has nothing to do with her looks."

"I'm still not convinced that it's a good enough reason to help her. She could be waiting for roadside assistance anyways so there would be no point in us turning around to help." While Sora sounded like he was being reasonable and realistic everyone knew that he wasn't going to turn around because they were making good time and if they didn't stop they could make it to Twilight Town before lunch.

"I don't know about the road side assistance thing. She looked pretty distressed about being stuck on the side of the road." Roxas' argument was starting to sound pretty weak and he felt himself losing everyone support.

This time it was Kairi who responded to Roxas "I'm almost certain that everyone would looked distressed if their car broke down in the middle of nowhere, regardless of having roadside assistance or not.

Roxas knew he had one last chance to convince Sora to turn around so they could help the girl so he pulled out his secret weapon "You know Sora I'm almost certain that the car that she had broken down in was a 1969 Ford Mach 1 Mustang." The car turned around so fast that everyone would have been thrown into the window if they hadn't been wearing their seat belts.

After everyone recovered from the sudden change in direction they all looked at Sora to find out why he suddenly turned around. What they made them all sweat drop, Sora was practically bouncing in the driver's seat and he had the same grin on his face that a child gets on Christmas morning if they saw a massive present under the tree with their name on it. "Don't worry baby! I'm coming to save you!" Sora shouted in excited voice. This caused everyone to sweat drop again because they all knew he was talking about the car and not the girl.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sora pulled over next to a broken down car and a blonde haired girl in a white sundress who looked very attractive (at least that's what Roxas thought).

"Hey do you need any help?" yelled Roxas practically jumping out of the car before it had even fully stopped. The others couldn't help but snicker.

"He doesn't understand how to play it cool does he?" whispered Riku to Sora. When he got no reply he looked up to see Sora running towards the broken down car almost drooling. "I guess he doesn't either," said Riku to no-one in particular. Kairi and Xion just shook their heads.

When they turned their attention back to Roxas they saw him talking to the blonde and it almost looked like he was successfully chatting her up… At least until he tried to lean on an imaginary pole and fell over. After having a good laugh at that the rest of the group decided to go join the conversation.

"Thank you so much for stopping. I've got an important meeting in Twilight Town and I'm running late," said the blonde girl while looking a little panicked.

This was when Roxas chimed in, "If you're in a hurry then how about we leave Sora here to fix your car and then we drive you to your meeting. After Sora fixes your car he can drive it to wherever you want him to so that you can pick it up."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be too much of a bother?" asked the hesitant blonde girl.

This time Sora was the one that piped up, "Not a problem. In fact it would be a privilege to work on a car as fine as this."

"Well ok then. If you're sure it's fine. By the way my names Naminé," said the blonde girl who turned out to be called Naminé.

Riku face palmed and Kairi turned to Xion and whispered, "They didn't even find out her name before offering to fix her car and drive her to an important meeting."

Xion turned to face Kairi and responded, "Well what can you say other than that people from their family are extremely nice."

"How about one was thinking about the girl with his special boy brain and the other was thinking about was thinking about the car with his special boy brain," responded Kairi dryly.

Both of the two girls burst out laughing for a solid minute until they realised that everyone was staring at them weirdly.

"O…K," said Roxas, "now that the two of them have recovered I suggest that leave now that way Naminé can make her important meeting on time."

"That sounds like a good idea Roxas. Now I'll need someone to stay behind though to help me fix the car. That way I can be finished much quicker." No one said anything, "Geez don't all rush at the offer. Fine then if no one wants to volunteer I'll just have to pick someone."

Instantly every single person there tried to avoid eye contact with Sora in the hopes that he wouldn't pick them. All except Kairi who wasn't quite fast enough to figure out what was happening.

"Ok Kairi you can stay behind and help me. The rest of you can go I guess," smiled Sora.

Kairi groaned as everyone walked back to the working car and she stayed put next to the broken car with Sora. "Why did you have to pick me to help you?"

"Because I thought if you stay here then Riku and Xion can do their couple thing and then Roxas will have no third wheels to stop him getting somewhere with Naminé," said Sora.

"Wow that actually sounds like a good plan," complimented Kairi.

"Thanks."

"Now what's the real reason?" asked Kairi.

"Was it really that obvious?" asked Sora a little upset she caught his lie so quickly.

"For me but probably not for them," said Kairi.

"Ok. Well I'm certain that I can get this car up and running in about half an hour and then after that we have a couple of hours to kill before we return it." Sora now had a devious smile on his face,

"Are you intending to do what I think you're gonna do?" asked Kairi.

Sora nodded, "That's right. We are gonna go for a joyride."

* * *

_In the working car_

"Is he going to start talking to her or just keep driving in an awkward silence?" whispered Riku to Xion while they were in the back seat.

"I don't know but if he doesn't start talking to her soon we are going to have to initiate emergency procedures to start a conversation," answered Xion, "how long should we wait?"

Roxas looked at Naminé, turned back towards the road, coughed, and then continued driving as if nothing happened.

"I'll wait five more minutes," said Riku

* * *

**What did you guys think? If you liked it review if you didn't still review and just tell me what you didn't like about it. I love heaqring from you guys.**

**Now i have two great bits of news. The first one is that I'm over my writers block and the second is that my school holidays are coming up and I'm just sitting at home the whole time. I know sitting at home all holidays sounds sad and it is but it also means that I will have heaps of time to write more chapters. Anyways guys remember to review.**

**Cheers,**

**Thomas**


End file.
